The present disclosure relates to a display input device and an image forming apparatus including the same, and also relates to a method for controlling a display input device.
Conventionally, display input devices are known that each include a display section that displays various objects, and a touch panel section disposed at the display section for detecting a touch operation. Examples of such conventional display input devices include one that displays a still image as an object and allows the object to be edited (to be rotated or enlarged/reduced, for example).
Such a display input device accepts a touch operation for editing the object via a touch panel section while the object is being displayed. For example, a currently displayed object can be rotated by a touch operation performed by first touching two positions on the touch panel section and then moving one of the two touched positions in arc around the other touched position, which is kept stationary. Further, the currently displayed object can be enlarged by first touching two positions on the touch panel section and then increasing the distance between the two touched positions, while the currently displayed object can be reduced by reducing the distance between the two touched positions.